


Onions: Enemies of Super Soldiers

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony teaches Bucky and Steve a valuable lesson about onions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onions: Enemies of Super Soldiers

“Fuck you, Steve.” Bucky wiped away his tears as he sliced the onion.

“You lost the coin toss fair and square.” Steve sniffled from across the kitchen; not even the distance between him and the tear-inducing vegetable was enough to stop water from gathering in Steve’s eyes. Steve stopped in the middle of chopping tomatoes to rub his eyes.

Tony wandered into the kitchen. “Why does FRIDAY say my boyfriend is crying profusely?” Tony strolled up behind Bucky and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist.

“Making homemade spaghetti sauce, and we need onions,” Bucky answered, his voice nasally with snot. “God this horrible. I’d hate to compare this to torture, but with these god damn enhanced senses…” Bucky screwed his eyes shut and pulled a face of disgust.

“Aw, babe.” Tony kissed Bucky’s cheek. He slipped his hand around Bucky’s and pulled the knife out of his boyfriend’s grasp. “Here, let’s just stop for a few minutes and put this thing in the fridge.”

Bucky shook his head. “I rather get the pain over with.”

Tony frowned. He looked between Bucky and Steve. “You two know one way to lessen the crying effects of onions is to refrigerate them, right?”

Bucky and Steve stiffened and stared at Tony in comical disbelief.

“You better not be lying to me, Tony,” Bucky said.

“Sweetie, why would I lie about this? You’re clearly in pain—both of you.”

Bucky and Steve shared a look.

Seconds later, Bucky had stored the vile onion in the refrigerator, and was washing his hands of any of its remains.

Already he felt loads better.

Tony leaned against Bucky as Bucky washed up. Bucky used the opportunity to bend his head down and peck Tony on the lips. “Thanks, doll.”

Tony hummed happily. “Anytime, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work originally posted on [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/133120583278/can-you-do-winteriron-and-8)


End file.
